PC:Drew Lucan (MetaVoid)
Summary Fluff Background Drew was taken as slave from small borderland village. His family got him late in life and they were killed. Unknown to him, they took an orphan as they couldn't have children. They would eventualy tell him, but right now, he believes his roots are in borderlands. After grueling travel and smuggling he ended up as cannon fodder for arena combat. Instead of dying however, he showed instinctive feel for combat and avoiding clumsy attacks of his more powerful opponents, he became known as lethal combatant with his cestus (battle glove). After several years of such life he was first defeated and then bought by an old man possibly Jadeite in origin who brought him to border keep at some baronet's manor where he was trained in more advanced techniques and learned in the ways of the dragon. There was a chapel devoted to learning. It is rumored that deep under the temple sleeps enormous gold wyrm that gave monks their knowledge. Also, legend has it that the empire will fall if baronet's keep is ever overrun. Temple of the dragon History A legend says that long time ago lord of wind wall mountains was a paladin, by all standards honest, honorable ruler of the region. In this unfriendly area with many monsters as a threat, orcs and goblins as enemies, and only dwarves as somebody he could count on. He had to do favors for them. One of them was to destroy evil dragon that was roaming dwarven territories and eating dwarves. He took unit of his finest warriors and said goodbye to his loved ones, for a mission he thought that will be his last one, because dragon was bigger than the biggest dragon in a good-night tale told to children when they go to sleep. Party of ten spearmen led by their lord descended to dwarven tunnels in search of this dragon. They had a guide, a brave dwarf; one of their bravest warriors showed them way through the mountain. It didn't take long before troubles started. Dwarven tunnels are all, but safe. They had some fights with horrors not seen above ground. They suffered some casualties, two spearmen’s fell. They were setting camp for a rest when they heard sounds of combat. Everybody readied theirs weapons and shields and went to investigate. In a nearby cave, two dragons fought black dragon vs. gold dragon. Gloomwing vs. Goldleaf. Though you'd think that gold one was winning, it isn't so because it was at smaller by a third. Lord armed with his large sword led an attack on the black dragon. They were met by breath weapon. Lord most experienced warrior saw it coming and rolled forward to dodge acidic death. Unfortunately others weren't so skillful and so they melted under corrosive breath. Dwarf, seeing fate that came to his comrades, fled. Lord recovered from the roll had a moment to gather his breath. Large dragon was busy defending from gold dragon. Lord said a prayer to Tyr and aimed his sword in a dragon's heart. Black dragon roared. He tried to eat small human that injured him mortally. Dragon fell with such a force that shook mountain. Golden dragon was barely alive. He had a deep cut in his torso. Lord said all his healing prayers, used every healing he knew and had. Now it's not clear what happened, did dragon survived or not. Some say that gold dragon taught paladin the rune that would allow him to breathe dragon fire just before he died. When you speak to others they will say that he found it in dragon's lair. Third say that dragon survived and they become best friends... On this matter records are not clear. What is next known that lord returned to his fort, and continued to rule the lands. His blessings become quickly a curse. He become greedy and strived for more and more treasures, he started to hoard it in his castle. His paladinhood was no more. Before he died he passed his rune to his son. His son was very young when he inherited his father throne and hoarded treasure. Not wanting to end up like his father he didn't draw rune on him. He heard of mystics who mastered power of mind, and he sent for one to come to teach him of those techniques. Mystic didn't wanted any payment, but for a young lad to teach him the dragon rune. Young lord soon become mighty warrior. He started a temple of the dragon, at his castle. He kept ideals of the temple in memory of his father from time when he was still paladin. Old mystic soon passed out but his techniques of armed and unarmed combat and also power of chi was passed through generations. Training and discipline that dragon-mans passed, prevented corruption of their minds with power of the dragon-rune. With constant attacks from barbarians from the south humans and dwarves left that area leaving dragon-man in peace. This much have I deducted from old records from the temple library. This all took place some 700-800 years ago since I found reference to some other events in the same books. Wyrm Wantila - 567y. Philosophy Philosophy of the temple of the dragon is not changed much since its foundations. They represent everything what humans think is good in the world. They are not fanatical about it, but rarely anybody strive from path of righteousness. Their philosophy is not simple at all and it is best described by truth, justice and honor. I know that is paladin's code of honor but take it too literally and sometimes they do the wrong thing. Who can say what is justice or truth. So we learned different truth. Living in the hostile environment we learned there are only few types of creatures that kill without reason. So first in the list are various undead creatures which shouldn't exist. They are summoned by spell casters to bring destruction to our world. Indeed world would be much better place without them. Second in the list are demons and devils. Those horrible creatures from hell have no place in this world. They lust for chaos, mayhem and destruction. Again they are summoned by spell casters who are striving for power. Next in the list are humans, especially those that I mentioned before who use their spells to summon number one and number two in the list. This doesn't mean that we go around and kill all mages in the world. That is not our way, but if you see one doing such damned magic one of our kind can't stand aside and watch it. There are also various cults who worship evil gods and especially cult of the dragon which worships undead dragons. Next in list are evil, chromatic dragons. They share greed with their cousins’ metallic, but they have no respect for other life-forms. They are so ignorant about other kind that is near stupidity because that is the top one reason why they die. Our teachings state that every creature that tries to feed itself and his family is not evil. This can be a thief that breaks into rich merchant's house is not evil if his motive’s are hunger. All people should help each other; those that have money should give it to the less fortunate. The worst thing one can do is to lust for treasure. It leads to greater evil deeds like murder, lie or any other sort of violence. We hate this feature of the dragons and try to suppress it within us. We are trying to improve our skills and powers given by dragon, to become mighty fighters for ours cause to fight evil in this world. We don't make difference between those in need for aid, is it women, men or child, orc or human, rich or poor, our duty is to help them. Trouble is trouble, no matter who is in trouble. Our main problem is to recognize deceit when there is one. Our vengeance is terrible when someone fools us into doing evil things, for their amusement or benefit. We are not interested in gaining material wealth though, if any of us gains some treasure, he is free to do with it what he wants. I have heard about great deeds our knights done in their adventures against evil and many gained wealth that would shame barons and even kings just to give it to the others in need of some money and sharing some of it with the temple. Temple of the dragon today In the temple today there is an around five-hundred person. There are three smaller temples in the realm. There are around five-hundred knights who have dragon-rune. We choose our students very carefully. Mostly those students are our children, but any adult dragon can choose his students. Those students are mostly less then ten-years old when they start learning. Students must start at early age to accept our ways. After they are accepted for training they spend next 5-6 years in the temple during that time they are called Wyrmlings and they are evaluated for their character and will. Wyrmlings who wants to become young must show that his beliefs are strong. Those who pass training that lasts another 2-5 years become Young. They receive their dragon-rune. Each young has same rune, but breath weapon can have different effects. This depends mainly on their character of student. Some say that each one of us has patron-dragon and that we receive our breath based on color of our patron (Nobody tried putting rune on evil character it would probably result in chromatic dragon breath). Young dragons are sent from the temple on a quest to learn how to live in a real world but they must return during next 2 years. Upon their return if they showed progress with their skills they can take test for Adult dragon, or they can stay in the temple to train. Adult dragons don't have to stay in the temple. They can live their own lives, or they can stay as a teacher for Wyrmlings. Before they advance to Old dragon, they still have to learn few secrets. Each Adult willing to advance himself will be thought by a dragon of Ancient, or higher status. When dragon reaches old status it is considered that he knows everything dragon can know and he must strive for self-improvement. He doesn't need tutors or teachers more. You can't teach old dragon a trick if he doesn't want it. If he wants to learn new things he will find the way. Older dragons will not refuse to teach old dragons though they will probably ask something in return (older dragons will probably have some disadvantages of dragons) and when he is ready he will transcend to another level by himself. To wear dragon-rune one must be strong-willed, or dragon-rune will corrupt him. Still even the most troubled dragon will not betray philosophy of the temple, at most they will become socially unfit and they would prefer solitary way of life. Appearance and personality Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 5'5" Weight: 160lbs Alignment: Lawful Good Drew's lean, not especialy tall man. He has short length blond hair and bushy sideburns. His eyes are golden yellow remniscient of wolves and he walks in gliding manner of those always ready to fight. When standing still he really STANDS STILL, no small shufflings, no hand movement, nothing except his eyes moves. His torso is tattooed with pictures of gold dragon battling black, dragons covering most of his torso and moving as he moves. On careful examination one could see that some lines are not actually tattooes, but whip marks across his skin. OOC: think of Japanese Irezumi tattoos Gray cloak is clasped with small dragon shaped clasp and on his forehead is raised mask also in the shape of the dragon. On his belt there is ruby hilted dagger. Personality: Drew is young, but has seen cruelty. He despises those who's first answer to everything is aggression and one thing that makes him loose his cool is slavery of any kind. Despite of what he's seen, he has been treated well by his master and retains come childlike innocence and naivette. When he let's his rigid training and discipline lapse, that is. Adventuring Career * The Mine - Militia Identity Companions, Past and Present Sharpe Wellington (Luinnar): Half-elf Bard 1 (Leader) Felix Tertius (twilsemail): Human Slayer 1 (Striker) Mina (pathfinderq1): Eladrin Mage 1 (Controller) Prime (Someone): Warforged Fighter 1 (Defender) Hooks * Master found? * Dragons in plight * Necromancers or outsiders on the loose * Renegade Dragon Monk Kicker * Left by The Master on Bacarte Show Math Speed and movement Speed: 6 (6 race) Ability scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 con) Saving Throw bonuses +1 (human) Racial abilities Human Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Refl, Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Class features * Monastic Tradition (Centered Breath) - Gain Centered Flurry of Blows power and Mental Equilibrium. * Mental Equilibrium - +1 Fort. * Unarmed Combatant - Gain proficiency in Monk Unarmed Strike, a +3 proficiency weapon with 1d8 damage. Requires a free hand. * Unarmored Defense - +2 AC when in cloth or no armor and not using a shield. Background benefits *Early Life (Imprisoned) - gain +2 Athletics Feats * Melee Training (Dex) (Level 1) - (retrained to Internalize Basic Kata at 4th) * 1st: Internalize The Basic Kata - Drew can make MBA with Dex bonus instead of Str and use FoB on this attacks * bonus(human): Superior Implement (Mountain Ki) * 2nd: Unarmored Agility - gain +2 feat bonus to AC in cloth or no armor * 4th: Slashing Kama Style - gain proficiency with the sickle. When using FoB, Drew can choose one adjacent target to take ongoing damage equal to FoB damage * bonus(5th): Ki Focus Expertise - gain +1 to hit with Ki Foci and +1 to damage vs bloodied opponents * 6th: Beshaba's Boon - gain 5thp whenever an enemy fails saving throw against an effect Drew imposed * 8th: Superior Will - +2 Will, may make saving throw vs daze and stun at the start of the turn even if no save is allowed Skills and Languages Languages Common, Draconic Powers Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Equipment Gold remaining from 1st level: 18 Total weight: 47lbs. Carrying capacity: normal load up to 180 lb. Heavy load up to 360 lb. Tracking Money +100gp starting gold -2gp dagger(2) -15gp adventurer's kit -30gp mountain ki focus -30gp camouflaged clothing - 5gp footpads 18 gp remaining +2000gp ---- 2018 - 680 (Rhythm Blade Dagger +1) - 680 (Ki Dagger +1) - 520 (Acrobat Boots) ---- 138gp 4645gp ---- 4783 gp - 680 (Ki Sickle +1) -2720 (upgrade Ki focus from +1 to +2) ---- 1863 gp +3576gp + 200 gp (sold Bloodthread armor +1) -3400 Armor of Sudden Recovery +2(lvl 8) -1000 Gloves of Recovery - 680 Phylactery of Action ---- ﻿ 559 gp Magic Items *'Mountain Ki Rain of Hammers Focus +2' - Property: when Drew drops an enemy, one enemy adjacent to him takes 4 damage. Daily Minor Action: Make an at-will attack vs enemy already hit in current round. Shielding - whenever Drew hits at least one target with this implement he gains +1 shield bonus to AC and Ref Forceful - whenever attack power forcefully moves target, the move is increased by one square. *'Rhythm Blade Dagger' - increase shield bonus to AC and Ref by 1 *'Ki Dagger' - Once per turn FoB deals extra 2 damage to it's target(s) *'Acrobat Boots' - gain +1 item bonus to Acrobatics, stand up as minor action *Bloodthread cloth armor +1 SOLD * Amulet of Protection +2 - one level 6 item as specified * 'Phylactery of Action - Encounter (no action) - re-roll one saving throw against dazed, petrified, immobilized, restrained, stunned * '''Armor of Sudden recovery - +1 saving throw against ongoing damage; Daily (minor) when taking ongoing damage - ongoing stops and turns into regeneration until the end of the encounter * ' Gloves of recovery - Daily (free) trigger: miss with melee attack: Make MBA against that same enemy XP 1030XP 1927XP 2908 XP Bane of the Black Dragon 3030 XP Bosch's Revenge 1292XP Madness at Gardmore Abbey 2600XP Total XP: 13240 XP Adventures The Mine - Militia Identity The Bane of the Black Dragon Wish List Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Equipment: You should add your magic ki focus to your inventory. Approved Approval 2 Points above corrected. Approved by horticulture. Status Approved for level 1 by TwoHeadsBarking and horticulture. Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from neurotic: Approval 2 Equipment: *Table needs to be updated. AC and Reflex: I believe there is a bug in the Character Builder. On the various rules discussion forums I've read, the consensus is Rhythm Blade weapons add to an existing shield bonus, but do not provide one on their own. That is, if you don't have a shield bonus from another source, you don't get the bonus from Rhythm Blade. You have a conditional shield bonus from your Mountain Ki Focus, so I think when you hit with an attack, both bonuses kick in for a turn, but otherwise you get neither. So I think the correct defenses are: AC: 20 (22 if you hit with an attack USONT) Reflex: 18 (20 if you hit with an attack USONT) But if L4W judges want to rule differently, then that is ok by me. Not ready to approve yet. MeepoLives 21:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Added discussion thread for Rhythm Blade. Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Striker